Herschel Biggs
| image = File:Biggs.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | gender = Male | location = | status = Alive | affiliation = USMC (Formerly) LAPD Cole Phelps Jack Kelso Lachlan McKelty Albert Lynch | birth = 1892 | weapon = .38 Detective Revolver | actor = Keith Szarabajka }} Herschel Biggs is a central character in L.A. Noire. He is Cole Phelps final partner upon Phelps' demotion to the Arson desk from Vice. Biography Background Biggs was born in 1892 and grew up poor, as he remarks that all he wanted as a kid was food on the table. Biggs served in the Marines. At Belleau Wood in 1918, his unit was trapped in a barn, which was decimated, presumably by German flamethrowers, traumatizing Biggs. During his time in the LAPD, Biggs had actively refused to have a partner, preferring to work alone. This attitude gave him his reputation as a "social basket case" amongst fellow detectives and superiors. While working arson cases Biggs briefly became affiliated with Jack Kelso, an insurance claims investigator. Events of L.A. Noire Biggs and Phelps first crossed paths when Cole was welcomed to the Traffic desk and introduced to his partner Stefan Bekowsky. Biggs pushed past Cole roughly, ignoring him, as he crossed the room. Cole remarked "What's his problem?" to which he's simply told "That's Biggs, he's an institution". After Phelps was demoted from Vice to Arson, he was partnered with Biggs. His partnership with Phelps was forced on him by his Captain, Lachlan McKelty. Displeased with this arrangement, he was unfriendly and reticent toward Phelps when they are initially paired together. Biggs also showed Phelps very little sympathy or respect because of his affair with Elsa Lichtmann. While investigating the Steffens and Sawyer house fires, Phelps began to suspect and reason that the fires were connected. However, Biggs merely rebuked Phelps' suspicions as feeble attempts to restore his personal glory and heroism. Nonetheless they solved the case which ended with Matthew Ryan's arrest. While investigating another house fire, Biggs was visibly disturbed by the sight of the remains of the Morelli family, he confided in Phelps his experiences at Belleau and vowed to kill the arsonist for the murder of the families. After investigating Rancho Escondido, a housing development that burned down, Biggs and Phelps began to suspect a link of the arsons to Elysian Fields Development and went to question Leland Monroe. However both Phelps and Biggs were later given threats (from Roy Earle and Mckelty, respectively) to not investigate in Monroe's affairs, at this point both were able to settle their differences in order close the case. They began to work more cooperatively, trust and confide in one other. They found out that known pyromaniac Herbert Chapman had been working as a waybill for Elysian Fields, handing out the promotional pamphlets to the areas with the house fires. They went to arrest Herbert, who fled, stealing a trolley. He eventually crashed the trolley, and was killed in a shootout with Phelps and Biggs. Unfortunately Phelps and Biggs' investigation came to a halt due to corruption and the influences of Monroe, however thanks to Jack Kelso's own effort the three discovered the conspiracy behind Monroe and the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Biggs and Phelps witnessed the Nicholson Electroplating Plant explosion from a safe distance. Their investigation of the explosion ultimately discovered the corrupt deeds of retired Vice Detective Vernon Mapes and ended with a shootout. McKelty praised both Biggs and Phelps for not only solving the case but for also putting an end to the notorious corrupt cop, Mapes. After discovering the murdered body of Courtney Sheldon, Biggs stood back as Phelps confronted Roy Earle in Sheldon's defense. Biggs developed new found respect for Phelps for standing up against the corrupted. Like Phelps, Biggs highly disliked Roy Earle, once calling him "an asswipe". The two moved on to investigate the murder of Dr. Harlan Fontaine, within his office they discovered that the SRF's true goal was extortion not by insurance but through eminent domain. Biggs and Phelps arrived to Jack's aid in order to save Elsa and apprehend the true arsonist. They were able to defend Jack from corrupt police chief William Worrell and arrived at the tunnel entrances. Phelps and Kelso entered the tunnel system while Biggs secured their exit. After pulling Kelso and Elsa safely out of the tunnel, Biggs and the others were too late to save Cole who simply uttered a final goodbye before being killed by a violent torrent of water. Biggs attended Cole's funeral. While listening to Phelps' eulogy by Earle, Elsa stormed out visibly upset, prompting Biggs to go after her to console her. As he left Biggs tells Kelso that "Kelso was never Phelps' friend", but Kelso replies that they were never enemies. Biggs told Kelso he felt that Phelps knew that. Personality Biggs was described as a "social basket case", mainly because of recluse and solitary style of work, hence is generally disregarded or treated like an outsider. Biggs is likely to have had a difficult life, from his poor upbringing to his experiences during the first World War, subsequently causing personal and emotional problems. Another reason for his lone nature is because Biggs has little concern for the rest of the force, mainly to avoid corruption and remain politically inactive. Despite his flaws, Biggs is an experienced and proficient detective. He is widely adept and knowledgeable in investigating arson and mostly committed to his work. Before partnering with Phelps, Biggs had a close working relationship with Albert Lynch, whom he also had great respect for. Biggs' partnership with Phelps helps Biggs evolves both as a character and as a detective, giving him the confidence to fight and stand up to corruption. Vehicle Biggs owns a two-tone green Hudson Commodore - and by the game's setting in 1947 - the car is brand new. Biggs presumably bought the car himself and had it made his service police vehicle. Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" (Voice) *"Armed and Dangerous" (Voice) *"Warrants Outstanding" (Voice) *"Buyer Beware" (Voice) Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" Arson *"The Gas Man" *"A Walk in Elysian Fields" *"Nicholson Electroplating" *"A Different Kind of War" Street Crimes (Arson) *"Accident Prone" *"Bus Stop Shooting" *"Cafe Holdup" *"Hot Property" *"Paper Sack Holdup" Trivia *At 55, he is the oldest partner Phelps gets to work with. *Biggs' badge number is 525, as revealed in "Nicholson Electroplating". *Biggs is the only partner not to appear in every case in their department, since he does not appear in the two cases played exclusively as Jack Kelso. *Herschel is a Jewish name, hence Biggs is likely of Jewish descent. Gallery File:Biggsart.jpg|Artwork of Biggs, investigating the Morelli house fire. BiggsCommodore.jpg|Biggs in his Hudson Commodore. Biggs 2.jpg HBiggs.jpg|Biggs, astounded by the destruction at the Nicholson Electroplating Plant. GotACall.jpg|Biggs sitting with Ivan Rasic. Cole&Biggs-AWIEFcase.jpg|Biggs with Phelps. MorelliBurnedHouse.jpg|Biggs and Phelps, arrving at the scene of the Morelli house fire. Biggs&Cole-AWIEFcase.jpg|Biggs with Phelps. OriginalBiggs.jpg|Biggs' orginal model. es:Herschel Biggs de:Herschel Biggs Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective